Trocitos en borrador(recién me doy cuenta que el último no se publicó
by El dodi
Summary: De ahora en más estaré publicando pequeños pedazos de mis borradores, si tienen tiempo de leerlos se le agradecería si me dieran el visto bueno o malo a los susodichos. Gracias por leer (el primero es muy corto) Dodi. (cabe aclarar que no sólo serán de la casa insestuosa)
1. Chapter 1

Deposición

Los primeros rayos del soy se asomaban por la ventana, dejando ver un día grís... los árboles pintados en en permanente ocaso, semi secos, dan aviso de llegada del proximo mantel polar.

Una peculiar mañana de sabado, ya eran las 10AM y todo el vecindario estaba en sepulcral silencio. algunos vecinos, aliviado en su calidas camas, daban gracias por el extraordinario acontecimiento. Otros estraron en paníco, resguardandose cómo podían en sus fortalesas de edredones, aguardando la llegada de lo peor... Pero... quien diria que la causa de tal dualidad en el vecinos sea la casa loud, y tan sólo por guardar silencio a las 10 AM


	2. lo que uno se encuentra

Cap 3: razones para quedarse.

Generalmente nos encontramos a los Loud en casa, generando el caos de siempre. Pero hoy toda la familia se encuentra alentando a nueva deportista familiar…

N. Deportivo: Tienen acorralada Molly Levyt, 2 contra 1. Sólo le queda hacer un pasé, pero no hay nadie a quién… Creó qué este es el fin para las Ardillas. Que opinas Bob?

: Con un empate a favor de las luciérnagas y 3 minutos para que todo acabé, las ardillas necesitan un milagro para ganar Mike.

Con el partido qué ya parecía terninar, el público ya estaba alistando sus cosas para retirarse. Los padres recogían sus cosas y alistaban a los más jóvenes, y así dar comienzo el camino a casa.

N.D Mike: ya lo creo Bob. Creó qué este partido se acabó para las Ardillas… Pero qué es lo qué veo?!

N. : Vez un milagro en acción mike, eso es lo que ves!

Lacy Loud toma la delantera y recibe el pase de Molly. Quien fue el genio que ordenó una ofensiva tan descabellada para las Luciérnagas?!

N. : NO LO SÉ! Pero será mejor qué Loud aproveche esta grave falta de las Luciérnagas! Y 2 minutos de partido, si creen en algo será mejor qué recen todo lo que puedan!

N. : La mediocampista Hilda le pisa los talones. Por dios! Esa niña está dando todo de si para alcanzar la!

N. Ya lo creó. No sólo Hilda, todos estos chicos están dejando todo en la cancha! Sangre, sudor y próximamente lágrimas.

Hilda le arrebata, pero loud no se deja vencer tan fácilmente!. Hilda da un pase largo. Pero este es interceptado por Molly Levyt!. Solo queda 1 minuto! Mi corazón se saldrá en cualquier momento!

*Mientras Mike describía eufórico lo acontecido. Sacudía ferozmente a Bob*

Con todo lo ocurrido, el público volvió a tener interés en el partido, tanto así que la tensión se sentía en el aire.

N.D. Bob: Molly rebasa con gran velocidad a Hilda y da pase a Loud! Quedan solo 30 segundos, y Loud está cara a cara con el portero. Va a patear, pero es un pase a Molly Levyt! burlan al arquero y! …

El balón en el aire, la multitud muda, y los jugadores con los nervios hasta los cielos. Todo indicaba que el resultado sería satisfactorio para todo el público.

El balón a solo centímetros de la portería amenazaba con darle fin a todo. el arquero, cuál felino saltó con todo el esfuerzo humano posible, y evitar el gol…

Ni Lacy, o su equipo querían ver. cerro con fuerza sus ojos y deseando qué el balón entrará. Esperó y esperó, pero el tiempo avanzó lento, haciendo una tortura los siguientes y casi interminables 5 segundos…

N.D.B y M: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL, GOOOOL, GOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL

La multitud enloquece. Los padre lloran, los chicos están eufóricos, hasta los repartidores de alimentos estallan de emoción.

N. : Las Ardillas clasifican al campeonato nacional ! Aún no me lo creo!

N. : Te entiendo totalmente Mike. Con todo en contra, estás niña lograron algo increíble. digno de ser transmitido por T.V .

N. : Ya lo creo Bob. Tal Vez alguno de los jugadores nacionales deberían de aprender de estas futuras estrellas del deporte.

Amigos. Con éstos emocionantes, y memorables últimos momentos nos despedimos. Conduzcan con cuidado y feliciten a sus niños, todos se merecen al menos una buena pizza, por tremendo e impresionantes esfuerzos demostrados este día.

N. : Ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor Mike. Amigos. Esperamos verlos la próxima vez, y qué ésa sea igual de emocionante que ésta. Por nuestra parte nos retiramos para volver a ver éste espectacular evento. Para los interesados, el vídeo estará subido en canal de la Liga infantil de royal woods.

Todo terminó. Lacy, y Molly aún no procesaban lo sucedido. No hasta qué sus compañeros las cargaron. gritando lo maravillosas qué eran, todos extaciados, eufóricos, y agradecidos de poder seguir a las nacionales. Y en u todos cayeron al suelo. El partido los dejo echó añicos, a algunos más que a otros. Pero por fín, todo acabó… Salvo para Lacy. Cuándo tienes una numerosa família, uno nunca puede descansar del todo.

Dirigiéndose a los bastidores, Lacy esperaba ver a su família en las gradas. Pero no había nadie, aun cuándo todos prometieron estar ahí. Un sentimiento de vacío creció en ella, poco a poco una pequeñas lágrimas se formaban al saber qué; ni su madre estuvo presenté este día.

Saliendo del complejo, Lacy intentó olvidar todo, y hacer su viaje a casa más ameno. El sol despidiéndose de todo, dejo cómo última señal de existencia: el crepúsculo más suave de todo otoño. Los rayos de sol eran rojizos; casi cómo escarlata. El calor que emanaba de éstos era una caricia qué te invitaba a dormir junto a las hojas caídas. Lacy

**_Camaradas, no les mentiré, originalmente esto sería el 3er episodio de esta cosa a la que le llamo "historia ficticia", pero como pueden ver se quedo en el olvido hasta ahora, y la verdad se me hacía medio feo dejarlo ahí sin que sirviera de algo. _**

**_ Se los dejo para su deleite o agonía , cualquiera es valido.(o morirse de risa de lo malo que está)_**

**_ATTE: El dodi_**


	3. ñe

Es de noche, tengo sueño.

las estrellas a lo alto se burlan de mi insignificante existir, y la luna envuelta en seda de algodón intangible, me deleita con su indiferencia.

Ante mí, las palabras salen de un mar de ambrosía, buscando sentido, órden, forma... una lástima que no soy capaz de comorender el orden en esta existencia tan caótica, lástima saber que nunca podré darle forma a mis ideas con la belleza de las palabras.

-Linc...-

-Lo sé, un asco no?-

-No yo... no diría eso, Lincoln, esto es-

-¡_Niños bajen, es hora de comer_!-

-¡Ya vamos mamá!, seguimos con esto luego Lucy.-

Una vez más la soledad vuelve a ser la compañia de Lucy, pero esta vez no era como las otras, esta vez no había confort, no habían ideas que volaban su mente... No, está vez y por primera, encontró insufrible en silencio.

Hoy una incomodad verdad salio a la luz.

**_Holi, que tal, todo bien? otro pequeño shot, este lo hice despues de comer pizza napolitana. 1:04 de la mañana, hora de pizza de escritura (?_****_ Bueno bai_**


	4. cansad

-entonces... dime que tal salió todo?- esa voz volvió a aparecer, en el momento más crítico. cuando el mundo se venía abajo, y la soledad se conocia cómo habitación

-Puedes callarte por favor? quisiera un poco de silencio...-

-Luego tal vez, pero hoy me tendrás aquí todo el día pequeño conejo...- Siempre fue petulante, pero hoy lo disfrutaba como nunca.

-Perfecto... Al menos podrías dejar de hacer sumbar mis oídos?-

-Esta vez no soy yo compañero, lo juro por mis profundo amor a-

-Si, ya sé, saltemos eso y ayudame a solucionarlo quieres?-

-Calmante un poco amiguito, que tu día se volviera una mierda no es motivo para desquitarte conmigo.- El bastardo lo disfrutaba, tanto que puede contener las risas entre las oraciones.

-Deja de actuar querés. disfrutas que esté así.-

-Puede que si, pero no es motivo para ser un imbécil conmigo. es decir yo no te hice nada, todo fue obra tuya.

Cómo la catástrofe del dia de acción de gracias.

El fiasgo del desfile de Leni

La fracstura del brazo de Luna antes del festival.

La humillación de Lucy frente a sus amigos góticos-

hhmm!...-

El cierre de negocios graciosos, lo cual fue darle un digno final a ese mal chiste si me lo preguntas.-

Basta...-

-eh? dijiste algo? porque realmente creí escuchar-

...-

Eso pensé. Dónde me quedé? a si, el favor que le hiciste a la comedia. qué siguio despues de eso? lo recuerdas no?

...-

No te hagas al difícil conejo, solo haces que lo disfrute más...-

podrá ser solo una voz, pero juro que sonrió al terminar la frase.

Lil...-

Ah si, faltaste al mejor momento de tu hermanita, y lo mejor fue que todo un combo! Defraudaste a Lily en su primera explicación fílmica, dejaste varada a Lana quien te esperó todo el día. Pobre, ella sólo quería un dia con su hermano... je, no creo que haga falta recordar lo que hizo Lola al enterarse que ayudaste a Lily en su proyecto cuando estaban peleadas, y que por ella también faltaste a su concurso.-

Detente.-

Estás orante ?! estamos por el final! y quieres que me detenga? Nunca!

Quién falta... Jajajajjajajja dios, casi olvido a Lori, pobre. la boda deseada, su sueño, su gloria, y tu echó toda la culpa! Y NI SIQUIERA TUVISTE QUE MOVER UN DEDO!

JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJA...

DIOS, tu vida realmente es una mierda. casi hasta me compadezco.-

Pero sabes, no importa cuánto intentes solucionar las cosas, la culpa siempre cae sobre ti, aún si no hace nada en primer lugar. acéptalo, tu familia te odia, y solo te usan a su beneficio, solo para tirarte a la basura cuando seas inservible.-

-Basta! Esto ya es demasiado, incluso para ti!-

mi cabeza no me deja descansar del dolor, mi oídos parecen querer explotar en cualquier momento, y aún así tengo fuerzas para ponerle un...

Conque ahora si reaccionas. pensaba que te habías sumergido en la demencia, bueno, más de lo que ya lo estás.-

En serio crees que me quedaré a escucharte decir eso de las personas a quienes a-

¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME EN LA CARA LINCOLN LOUD!!- su vos se distorsióno, me siento pesado, y sus gritos no parecen tener fin.

NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA ESTUPIDA FRASE! PODRÁS MENTIRLE A MEDIO MUNDO, PERO NO A MI. YO TE SIGO A TODOS LADOS. VEO LO QUE VEZ, SIENTO LO QUE TU ¡¡VIVO CADA SEGUNDO A LADO DE TU MISERABLE Y PUTRIDA EXISTENCIA LINCOLN MARIE LOUD!!

NO TE OLVIDES CON QUIEN TRATAS, PEDAZO DE PORQUERIA BLANCA!-

-ELLOS SON MI FAMILIA, Y A PESAR DE TODO ME AM-

¡ELLOS NO LO HACEN! CARAJO!

ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ, ELLOS NUNCA LO ARAN, NUNCA LO HCIERON, Y NO EMPEZARAN AHORA...-el silencio reino por unos insipidos 3 minutos, pero, se le escucha agotado, casi comi si estuviera llo.

Si ellos lo hace, dime por que te obligarian a usar ésto...-No sé cómo, hizo que mi cabeza girará en dirección a un pedazo de tela marron que...

basta...- las lagrimas empiezan a surgir de mis ojos.

Lo recuerdas no?- su voz recupera temple, pero parece querer quebrarse cada que termina una frase.

Basta.- las lagrimas estan en mi camisa, en mi cama, en mi conejo.

Ellos nunca harian algo así, verdad?- se escucha enojado, y cansado, muy cansado.

P- por favor... basta- mis voz se quiebra, y siento que alguien me sujeta el rostro con unas pequeñas manos.

ardilla de la suerte-

¡¡BASTA!!-

no escucho respuesta...

El no esta, pero yo no dejo de llorar. me acerco al pequeño pedazo marron que quedo del traje, y lo tomo. las lágrimas no paran de salir, y me cuesta respirar.

**_PUM_**

Los golpes se empiezan a escuchar.

**_PUM_**

**_PUM_**

**_PUM_**

No dejo de golpear ese pedazo de traje, sin importar cuánto me duelan los nudillos, cuánto me duela la cabeza, o cuanto suba la intensidad de ese sonido tan característico de alguien al morir, en mis oidos.

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM..._**

Los jadeos se intensifican, mi vista se vuelve borrosa, mi cansancio me grita, pero no me detengo.

**_PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM..._**

Me siento desfallecer, ya no siento mis puños, la bilis esta por salir y...

¡¡LINCOLN!!-

Todo se volvió oscuro, los gritos de una chica claman por alguien, alguien a quien juraría conocer, un tal \¡π(0\π...

-este es el último favor qué te hago conejo, disfrútalo bien...-

-quién eres tu?-

Yo? nadie en realidad, me llamo Lincoln Marie Loud-

**_no hace falta que lo digan, super clihe, lo sé. Hoy no fue mi mejor tarde para escribir. uwu bais_**

**_si encuentras errores, no me juzgues, ewcribir desde un celular que parece querer convulsiónar no es fácil qwq_**


	5. Lucy 2

los horas se derriten, los días se evaporan, pero lincoln sigue congelado en esa eterna pesadilla.

según los médicos, él está estable, pero también les desconcierta el hecho de que este en coma. Según nos cuentan, los exámenes finales muestran que no hay nada irregular en su cuerpo, no hay huesos rotos, no hay daños internos, mucho menos hay indicios de algún deterioro de sus neuronas.

Ellos nos dicen qué de momento no pueden hacer nada más hasta que despierte. Realmente, las cosas no podrían salir mejor para mi familia, con Lincoln en aparente coma, y Lisa moviendo sus contactos dentro los académicos en medicina para sacarlo cuánto antes. Mis padres intentan parecer devastados para poder guardar las apariencias, e intentar apelar a la compasión de los doctores.

Los odio...

El conejillo de indias no puede escapar de su tormento, sin importar lo mucho que este pueda llegar pagar por los actos de sus captores...  
Ya no puedo pensar o producir prosa, y no me importa. Aún no entiendo cómo pude hacerlo mientras él se ahogaba en sus martirio, pagando condenas que nunca existieron, recibiendo marcas de látigos por parte de aquellos que proclamaban amor absoluto a su persona. Hoy sus cabellos se tiñen de un rojo tan puro, cómo el corazón de aquel que posea una flor del Lirolay...

-... Rayos

-¿Pasa algo, Lucy?

-No pasa nada, mama.- Aún me dan ganas de vomitar al pronunciar ésta simple palabra.

-¿Segura? Ultimament-. -En sus ojos puedo ver la preocupación de alguien que se sabe actor principal de una escena delictiva. Ella me conoce desde que tengo conciencia, sabe que no soy ninguna estúpida, por eso, cada vez que me dirige la palabra veo esos ojos.

-Si,madre,lo estoy. -Intento sonar tal y cómo siempre, pero todos saben de que lado estoy, un lado invadido por todos ellos temporalmente, por la posible muer-... por el reciente contratiempo que tuvo mi hermano. Pero algunos nunca descansan, ni siquiera por tales acontecimientos.

-Lucy, creo que ya deberías irnos, el almuerzo se enfriara, si es que tus hermanas no se terminan la pizza antes de que lleguemos.

-No te preocupes por mi, madre. Hoy me quedare en casa de Haiku, ara una pijamada esta noche, y e invito a pasar la tarde en su casa, así sumergirnos en un limbo de miseria y desesperación... -Apenas mencione el nombre de mi amiga, pude notar frustración emanando de ella, y de mi padre, que mientras hablaba con el doctor, asentía, corroborando mi historia, y la pertinente autorización ya conseguida.

Si bien todos sabíamos la magnitud de mis mentiras, nadie se atrevía a contradecirme. Aún hoy en día, agradezco a la madre de Ronnie Anne por dejarme quedar con mi hermano, aún después de horas de visitas.


	6. casa

-Nos acercamos a nuestra muerte…

-eh? -Respondió algo shockeada, mientras en su semblante comenzaba a surgir la incredulidad.

-Si. -digo mientras explico mi afirmación. – Las que alguna vez fueron hermosas calles pétreas hechas de mármol pulido, ahora son solo grises y ásperas piedras derruidas piedras… Los hermosos entes embellecidos por su fuerte constitución y su hermosa cabellera verde, hoy, hoy son vacíos, grises y marchitos; los nuevos habitantes.

-Podrías dejar de ser tan melodramático, ¿por favor?

-…

-Mira, se que estás algo melancólico al ver nuestro hogar algo maltrecho por el paso del tiempo, entiendo tu nostalgia, pero en serio creo… que… dejar…

Nostalgia. Recuerdo que Eliza hablar sobre esto cuando recordaba su antiguo reino… Pero esto no se compara en lo absoluto, la nostalgia, la nostalgia no representa ni un ápice de lo qué recorre mi cuerpo al presenciar la decadencia de mi hogar.

-HEY! -exclamo, mientras sus golpes me devolvían a la realidad.

-Cuando te decidas a volver, ayúdame a mover los restos de nuestra casa. -pronuncio algo fastidiada.

-Cual de todas? -dije sin muchos ánimos.

Veo como se detiene, se da media vuelta, y me sujeta por mi camisa. No se ve muy contenta. -Si hundirte en la miseria, bien, hazlo, pero si te de tu boca no van a salir algún tipo de indicación, o ayuda, te agradecería que te quedaras en silencio. – dijo, yo solo me quede en silencio al ver un pequeño reflejo en sus ojos.

El tiempo pasó algo lento mientras buscábamos nuestra casa entre tantos escombros indistinguibles. Se que somos algo "especiales", pero yo realmente creí que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podríamos volver después de 100 años y que todo y todos estarían cómo si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, creí que nuestros padres serían cómo nosotros…

-Lo siento... -Digo, pero ella no responde, solo se aparta de mi excusándose al decir: "iré a buscar por allá" señalando una unas rocas ubicadas en la sima de una lejana colina. -Si necesitas ayuda sólo grita, sí? - pero sigue sin responder. Suspiro, y me resigno a buscar alguna pista por los alrededores, moviendo rocas, arrancado maleza, escudriñando tanto cómo mi vista y fuerza me lo permitan.

No sé cuento tiempo llevo buscando pistas sobre nuestra casa, pero juraría que pasaron varias horas desde que llegamos, y muchas más desde que empezamos a buscar algún indicio sobre estar en el lugar correcto. Se que es absurdo pensar sobre esto después de reconocer el lugar a través de magia como a través de mis memorias, pero, realmente deseo estar equivocado.

La búsqueda siguió hasta hartas horas de la noche, me limito a recoger leña de los alrededores, preparo el campamento, la fogata, y la cena de esta noche, concejo asado. No es que necesitemos esto, pero, las promesas siempre deben cumplirse.

\- ¿No es así, Jacob?

-…

Los muertos nos hablan, y los que sí, no tiene nada bueno que decir o hacer. Los extraño, y mucho…

-Buenas noches, chicos…

-…

-descansen…

-…

-GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHH…

-¡CORRAN! ¡Pronto recuperara toda su fuerza! -Los gritos de Remulo se escuchan desesperados al saber lo que se no avecina si no actuamos rápido. Los escombros caen a diestra y siniestra por esta ciudadela en ruinas, y nosotros en el centro de todo buscando como escapar o detener el origen de azota estás tierras.

-¿Layra?,Layra, estaremos bien? – tengo miedo. Esto es demasiado, quiero volver con mis padres. 

Su respiración se escucha muy agotada, y no solo ella, al ver al grupo noto que están con paso dentro de la tumba. Dios, bajar estas por estas largas escaleras es horrible.

-Y todavía faltan 5 pisos, chico. je… uff… -Aun me asusta ver como Jacob puede leerme tan bien, pero más me preocupa los 3 pisos que faltan, y lo que nos espera en ellos. Entiendo que los muertos se sientan a gusto debajo de la tierra, pero esto es exagerado.

-Ok, esto es suficiente… Me quedo, ustedes sigan, yo me quedaré a detener al resto del ejécito.

-Jacob, no tenemos tiempo para esto, necesito que todos estemos protegiendo a Andrew y-.

-¡LUX CLYPEUS!- Ese escudo es inmenso. I

-¡¿JACOB, QUE CARAJOS HACES?!, ¡QUITA EL MURO, OHARA!

-Adelántense… Yo detendré a los que vengan… Uff… Realmente estoy fuera de forma.

-Jacob, no voy a dejar qu-.

-GGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…-Los gritos de la criatura hace temblar hasta los cimientos de la edificación.

-No hay tiempo para seguir discutiendo, tienen que seguir. Como dije: Me quedaré aquí, y los protegeré desde aquí, si los esbirros pasan del 2do piso, estaremos perdidos.

Remulo no responde, los demás


End file.
